We can be a family
by Icybun34
Summary: Young Hiei has been poisoned by a sasori fly and is dying. So stumbling into a castle, he finds himself in the presence of a princess unlike no other, and when said princess begins to care for a child, Hiei finds himself doubting his choice to stay alone.


Hiei grabbed his arm; sensing his death and feeling death draw in. He was bitten by a sasori (lol I know I posted this because it was Japanese for scorpion before I even knew about Naruto) fly and he was about to die.

He stumbled along, trying to fight off his impending doom. "Hey! Who goes there?" He heard a deep voice bellow. He was too weak to run but he tried anyhow. The man caught him by his hair and dragged him a long. Somewhere along the way another man came and fastened cuffs on Hiei's wrists.

Hiei was fighting off death, and his vision was getting blurry. Hiei Jaganshi was going to die at a very young age in a place he doesn't know in the iron grip of a person he doesn't know. What a pitiful way to die. "Who is that?" He heard a young girl's voice ask.

He struggled to open his eyes. He saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled kindly "Hello sir." He couldn't answer her. Sweat poured down his face and his breaths came out in ragged gasps. It was too late. "Oh dear. GET HIM THE INJECTION NOW!" Suddenly something pierced his skin and it all went black.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked around "Good you're awake. Now get up, the princess wishes to see you." He frowned _*Princess?*_ Where was he, and why the hell was he still alive? He got up and found he wasn't fully recovered. Yet the two guards dragged him without care, causing him to try and fight them off but he was too weak.

Hiei looked around, as he was dragged in the hallway, searching for an escape. But the hallways were marked with strange symbols that he couldn't understand. In fact the only thing he could read was the words in the guards' shirts. It read Guards of the **永遠の救助の王女** (Princess of Eternal Salvation)

Hiei stared at the words with confusion. Wasn't the Princess of Eternal Salvation just a legend told to children? Hiei of course never had a family to tuck him in at night and tell him legends of how the Princess would save the world, but he had heard it when he watched mothers tuck their children into bed.

As a young child Hiei fantasized having a person to call 'Mommy' and to be kissed and told that he was loved and tucked into a warm bed with a full stomach and a feeling of security. But sadly in reality he didn't, so he stopped his fantasizing and day-dreaming, and went out to face the cruel harsh reality.

Naturally this made Hiei became a cold-hearted demon, but that was what happened when you were raised by thieves who used you to get their next meal. Hiei was still a young demon child but he didn't have the happiness and exuberance like the others, he didn't believe in fairy-tales, and he surely didn't believe in happy endings.

They were all foolish lies created by worthless ningens (humans) Hiei snapped out of his thinking when he entered a grand throne room. On the throne sat the young girl Hiei had distinctively remembered from that night he was bitten.

"I see you have recovered, not. I have to admit you gave me quite a scare when you collapsed." Hiei sneered, why would she care? "So now that you are better, boy. Tell me why you were on such private property. Have you not heard the rumors of the Forbidden Land?" *_I was lost, I had no idea where I was going, obviously.*_

Hiei thought bitterly but said nothing. The girl hopped down from her throne and began to walk over to him. The guard protested "Princess please, you have no idea who this boy is! It would be safest if you kept your distance. We have reason to believe this boy is the Forbidden child."

She grinned "Now you've really peaked my interest, boy. John please move aside. I wish to examine our guest more thoroughly." John moved and she walked past him quickly, her eyes sparkling with rekindled interest. She put her finger under Hiei's chin and looked him in the eye; Hiei tried his best not to flush.

"Is what he speaks true, boy? Are you really the legendary Forbidden child?" Hiei nodded, shocked at the close proximity between him and the Princess. Clearly this girl had not heard of boundaries nor personal space. She grinned, though her eyes showed sympathy, "I've always wanted to meet the infamous fire koorime. Tell me boy are the legends true." Again he merely nodded.

She removed her hand and smiled "Good we have something in common then. You see boy I am from neither of my parents clan, nor is my sister." "So the legends are true for you as well?" Hiei managed to ask. She nodded "Name's Rosalita, but you can call me Rose." "Hiei." Hiei responded, surprised that she told him to call her by her actual name instead of Princess.

"Flying shadow?" She inquired with a smirk (Hiei means flying shadow) "So I take it you're fast?" Hiei smirked and nodded. "Release him." She said, turning to the guards, ignoring the guards' precautions. When the cuffs were off she turned back to Hiei "You're free to go, Hiei but your wounds need to heal more. Since it was my insects that attacked you, you are free to use my home until you make a full recovery. But if you want to go, you may though you shan't last long." Hiei nodded "I'll stay." He didn't thank her, nor did she expect him too. She knew why he acted like that, all too well…..

Hiei followed Rose up to his room. He wandered why she did it instead of the guards but he realized she wanted to make it easier for him, she knew how he felt, and it bothered him little. She opened a room and Hiei's eyes got huge. The size and beauty of it was mind-blowing! She smiled and said "Welcome to your home for the time. Please do whatever you want to it to make yourself comfortable. If you're hungry just ask the cook, everyone is informal here, so you're free to do whatever. I'll ask that if you feel the need to go outside, please stay a mile within the castle. I wish to remain inconspicuous if you don't mind?"

"Why?" Hiei asked sitting on his bed. He knew some stories but not all of them. She smiled tiny and sat on the bed

"My sister, is the Princess of Eternal Damnation. I'm the Princess of Eternal salvation and well….. as far as common sense goes we do not get along. She tried attacking me awhile ago when I was still very young, and it lead to tragedy in my village. You see I have a fondness for small children, they always show their true selves and are generally happy. She attacked all the small children in the village which angered me, so I attacked her. It turned into a war and I escaped with barely my life. I live now incognito so that I can live peacefully, and without hurting my village. *Sigh* My village wouldn't even let me back even after this is over."

"Can you kill you're sister?" "No otherwise it would throw the world's natural balance out of whack." She puts her hands on her head and muttered "All those children." She stood up and Hiei caught sight of a tear as it slip off her face. "Um….yea do whatever you want, I…um….have to go. Goodbye!"

She disappeared and Hiei picked up a crystallized gem. It was indescribable, it's beauty and amazement. He tucked it into his shirt and went to sleep.

A loud knock on the door woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and went to the door, it was a guard. The guard stood at the door and said "The Princess world wish to see you." Hiei walked forward to enter, but the guard pushed him back in. Hiei stumbled back and growled at the man. He glared "Listen kid, the Princess may be kind and let you stay here but it's my job to protect her. Her father trusted me with the care of his most prized possession."

"So?" Hiei asked, glaring. "SO! If I see you do anything to the princess, whether it's hurting her, or sleeping with her. If I find out, I will kill you. Your treatment doses for the flies are weak so you'll be weak for almost 2 years. I could easily take you out. Stay away from her." Hiei clenched his jaw and the man said quickly

"That girl is my goddaughter and she's already been heartbroken once. Stay away from her, because when it comes the time for you to leave, you don't want to hurt her when she's helped you so." Then the guard left and Hiei grudgingly followed. Hiei arrived at the room and he saw Rose sitting on her throne.

She grinned at him "Hey Hiei, what's up? Dan didn't wake you up did he?" Hiei shook his head and she smiled "Good. I realized that I sent you to your room without supper." She said playfully "And without a grand tour of my majestic palace!" She said, hopping down from her chair.

FFfew months

Recap: Hiei and Rose had become really good friends. Yet both were subconsciously developing feelings for each other.

Story Start: They sat at the dinner table. It wasn't one of those long formal tables, it was a cozy little round table right outside of the kitchen. They were eating a delicious meal when a guard burst in "Princess, we have a child in the infirmary who was bitten." The princess rose hastily "Those damn flies are nothing but a nuisance. I want a meeting with Phoenix after I see the child." She turned to Hiei and said briefly "Sorry." She was gone.

Hiei followed her and saw a little girl curled up, breathing heavily in the hospital bed. "Did you give her the injection?" The doctor nodded "It may not be enough. It seems too late." "Move aside." The doctor moved and Rose's hands began to glow. The child's breathing steadied and she looked peaceful. Rose turned around and was greeted by a young boy who looked much older then Rose.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "How's my beautiful princess?" "Phoenix, the meeting room. NOW!" She turned to Hiei and cocked her head, motioning for him to follow them. They got to the room and Rose turned to Phoenix "Phoenix these bugs are nothing but a nuisance and a danger to society! There have been 5 deaths this month alone! And Hiei over here was injured and so was that girl! I want these insects disposed of immediately!"

Phoenix smiled at her "But Princess these bugs protect your property and keep intruders out. So a few people died, if they wandered into this land so carelessly they deserve to die!" "Phoenix! How could you say that! Hiei over here wandered in because he was lost! With all the shit he has been put through, death is the least of what he deserves!" "What! He's merely a foolish child!"

"He's my friend!" Rose declared, looking Phoenix in the eye. "You will dispose of these insects and have the land go into lockdown temporarily. I will decide what is best by Friday." "But Princess-" "That is all, Phoenix! Do not push me. Your actions have been questionably lately and further resistance shall result in execution on the charges of treason. It is not fair, I realize but this is a difficult time. My spies have lost track of my sister and it worries me greatly."

Phoenix cast a glare at Hiei before leaving. Hiei was impressed by her bravery, once again. She always stood up to the older advisors and told them what she thought was best. She turned around and hugged Hiei "Sorry about Phoenix, he can be an ass sometimes. It's just that he kinda um…doesn't like the fact that I'm….um…friends with an outsider. For all he knows you're a spy."

Hiei read her mind, and discovered that they had an affair and ended it shortly before his arrival. Phoenix apparently didn't like Rose being friends with other boys. Rose pushed him slightly, "Dammit Hiei stay outta my mind." He smirked "Why don't you ask lover boy to make me?" She blushed and put her finger on his lip "Just don't tell anyone especially Dan, Hiei. I beg of you. Not only is it too young for a girl in my village to be intimate but it is also illegal for it to be one of their advisors. Please I beg of you!"

He nodded but gritted his teeth "Define intimate?" She blushed "You may be young; boy but you know damn well what intimate means!" He growled "You're too young! You're barely 2 hundred years old!" "Save it Hiei, it's too late anyhow." Hiei was irked by this, and couldn't retain his curiosity "How many times?" He blushed as he said this. He sounded really jealous. "Um…Hiei!"

He glared at her and she sighed "Um…maybe a couple or maybe a little more." Hiei gritted his teeth and she said in a small voice "Um…well…uh…5 or 6 times." Hiei was shocked "ROSALITA!" She stared at him and felt the need to explain herself, which was odd.

"He was there! My village turned me out, my very own flesh and blood tried to kill me! All those children died because of me and I had to leave my home and my belongings and go into isolation! He was there to tell me it was alright! To hug me, kiss me, caress me, and tell me it wasn't my fault! I wasn't thinking straight and I acted foolishly, but what of it!" "You could've gotten pregnant!"

"I wasn't that stupid, I took a potion that prevents pregnancies, mating marks, and STD's…. though demons don't have them." "But still." "It was the only way I didn't go mad Hiei. You don't have to understand, but you do have to realize it was a mistake. I've moved on." Hiei looked at her as she fled the room. He found her later, holding the sickened child in her arms and singing as both her and the girl cried silent tears.

FF1 week

Hiei had been ignoring Rose lately, and he didn't know why. It was so confusing when it came to her! He was disgusted and hurt and he has no freaking clue why! Ugh! On the way up to his room, he ran into Rose carrying the little sleeping girl back to her room.

She looked tired and worn from trying to nurse the girl back to health. She smiled weakly at him but he ignored it. She turned to him and said "You know what Hiei, whatever. You can look at me like that all you want. It's over and done with. You need to learn to move on." And with that she left.

He went up to his room and fell asleep. In the morning he went down to the room and saw Rose rubbing the child's back and encouraging her to eat. "Kilala please eat!"

She cooed and Kilala shook her head "No." She sat the girl on her lap and pointed to Hiei. "That young man got bitten by the nasty flying thinys like you did and he ate. Now look at how strong he is. Don't you want to be as strong as him? If you eat, I guarantee you'll be as strong as he is." "And as pretty as you?"

The girl asked sucking her thumb "Even prettier." Rose responded and fed the girl. The girl soon fell asleep but Rose couldn't detangle the girl from her so she sat there and talked to Hiei. Hiei just stared at her, imagining such a young girl with an older guy. She frowned "Must you look at me with disgust. We've all done things we regret and because mine is more intimately then morally wrong is it that bad?" He just sighed "It's not that Rose it's just….." "What?" She inquired, happy that he was actually talking to her.

Hiei smirked "That guy just looks like a total ass." She grinned; things were back to normal now. "He was, what a load of shit. And to think he's now one of my head advisors." Hiei smirked, glad he found a way to get outta saying he was jealous.

Kilala soon woke up and attached herself to Rose and refused to let go. She began sobbing "Dear child, what is the matter?" "Mama's gone." The small child wailed. Rose rubbed her back and sang a lullaby. When she was finished she said "Dear child, neither Hiei nor I have mothers." She looks up with round saddened eyes "Ea (trying to say Hiei) and you gots no mamas'?"

They both shook their heads and Kilala wiped her eyes "Me sorry Ea. U want mama too." Hiei stared at her and Rose said "She has the ability to sense people's feelings and true intentions." Kilala snuggled into Rose's chest and Rose kissed her forehead. Kilala pointed stubbornly to Hiei and Rose laughed. Hiei didn't get it "What are you laughing about?" "She wants me to kiss your forehead too." Kilala nodded and Rose got up, planting a small kiss on Hiei's head.

Hiei's red face made Kilala and Rose giggle. "Ea deserve love too." Kilala said and Hiei blushed more. Kilala smiled at Hiei happily and he couldn't help but smirk back. She was grinned cheekily and snuggled deeper into Rose's chest. Rose rubbed her back comfortingly and gently rocked her. Hiei looked at her and thought

_*She's great with children. She would make a great mother. Especially for my…* _Hiei shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his head. _*How could I think such a thing!* _Rose looked up at Hiei and said quietly "She won't let go of me."

Hiei smirked at the little girl, but then said in a serious tone "It's because she doesn't want to lose anymore. She's had her share of heartbreak." Rose nodded "I know. I'm trying to make it easier on her. I don't want her to know what it feels like to be left with nothing; shunned and abandoned."

Rose then laughed lightly and looked at Hiei "She seems to be quite fond of you Hiei. You must have a pure spirit." Hiei blushed under Rose's sweet smile. Kilala then whimpered "Mama it hurts. Mama? Mama wake up." Rose felt her throat close up and a tear slipped down her face. Hiei stared so sympathetically at her, as tears escaped his eyes. Here they all were on the same boat.

A boat of pure loneliness and abandon; a boat of no hope. "I wish I could make it easier on her." Rose cried, cradling the child closer. Hiei watched Rose try to comfort the child so warmly, and lovingly that he made up a decision. "We can." He said simply.

She looked at him and he saw hope in her round caring eyes. "We can be our own little family." He said confidently. "We all know loneliness and pain, and so we understand how to help each other. We'll watch each other's backs. We can have the family, that we all need and crave." Rose looked at him with admiration "H-Hiei." He strode up to her gently and placed a warm kiss on her lips.

He then said in her ear "We could do this. Me and you could be together. I love you, Rosalita, and we could give this girl a mother and father. What do you say?" Rose paused, blinked, and then grinned, placing a big, loving, happy, and passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Hiei. We can do this."

And then Hiei felt something, he had never expected to feel.

He felt loved.

This was the family he had always craved for.

Hiei looked at his new family and…..

Hiei _smiled._


End file.
